


Now I Lay Me Down

by EmeraldJaded



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/pseuds/EmeraldJaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of his life, Bilbo has just two regrets...</p><p>One shot for my dear twin!  Cute little piece of fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: For my slightly less evil than I twin sister (yes, we’re both evil) who is absolutely in love with Thorin and made it impossible for me to listen to “I Dreamed a Dream” without seeing Bilbo singing it at Thorin’s grave!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkien. I'm just borrowing them to mess with their precious little minds!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Frodo sat on the edge of his elderly uncle’s death bed and smiled. While the vibrant man who raised him was gone, the weight of the cursed ring was also gone. He seemed so much lighter since it was destroyed. Taking the boney hand in his, he prayed his uncle would find nothing but peace in the next life.

“Frodo, my lad,” Bilbo all but croaked, pulling his nephew out of reverie. “You must never have any regrets. Please, live the rest of your time here to the fullest.” 

Squeezing the hand in his, Frodo smiled gently and with the utmost sincerity told his uncle the truth. “I have no regrets. My life has been full of those who loved me, adventures, and most importantly, it had you. Do not worry about me. I pray you do not have any regrets.” 

Bilbo smiled sadly and nodded. “There are only two things I regret. I wish I had the chance to say a fond farewell to two of my Dwarven friends before they died in battle so many years ago.” Shifting in bed, he knew it was time to leave this world. He would keep his last regret to himself. “Frodo, my lad, you have made this old Hobbit so very happy. I shall miss you deeply when I am gone. Please stay till I fall asleep at last.” 

Frodo only nodded and held onto his uncle’s hand as he took his final breath. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bilbo blinked as the sun hit his face. Surly he should no longer feel so alive. It was almost if he was a young lad again. Opening his eyes, he blinked the world around him into focus. He lay in the most peaceful field he could remember seeing. To the south of him lay a wondrous stone building while a beautiful forest lay to the north. He could only stare as a familiar figure stepped out of the forest and waved at him. 

“Oi! Fili! I think I found our burglar,” the figure shouted, chuckling as he headed towards him. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile as he saw his young archer friend heading towards. “Looks like he’s sleeping on the job again.” 

“Thorin will not be pleased with that one bit. Just hope he doesn’t decide to throw him off the Halls! Though, I don’t think it’d do any damage with us being already dead.” Fili walked over and joined his brother as they walked towards the Hobbit. Both the boys laughed as Bilbo launched himself at them, knocking them all onto the ground in a flying tackle hug. 

“Oh, how I’ve missed you two! I so wish I could’ve talked to you both before you died.” 

The brothers laughed as they all lay in the grass. Things would never be dull again, not with their burglar back with them again. 

“Well, that’s kind of why we were sent to greet you,” Fili chuckled some more. “We apparently have the same regret. Both of us wish things had ended on better terms. 

“At least you and Thorin got to make some amends,” Kili added as he played with the grass. “I would’ve hated if you thought he hated you all those years.” 

Bilbo smiled; relieved that no matter the years and scars of war, some things hadn’t changed. Kili still couldn’t keep still and Fili still watched his brother like he needed to be protected. If they had lived and had he been give the chance, he would’ve protected these boys as he had Frodo. 

“How has Thorin been?” 

“Missing his burglar,” Fili chuckled. The whole company had known that the two had come to love each other, though neither would’ve admitted it at the time. Maybe they could be together in this world as they hadn’t been in the other. 

“He told us to enjoy the afternoon with you,” Kili said and leaned back till he was back to lying down. “We’d love to hear all your tales.” 

He smiled at them and started telling the tales of his return to Bag End and how he had to deal with his greedy relatives. After a few stories, the three were joined by Balin and Ori. Bilbo was amazed at how much Ori had grown from the small awkward Dwarf he was when he last saw him. 

_Oh,_ Bilbo thought, _I think I shall enjoy being with my friends again._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kili lead Bilbo to Thorin’s room in the Halls, chuckling as he saw the Halfling was actually trembling. “Why are you so nervous? Uncle’s missed you greatly. Whenever we could, we checked in on you and our mom. Though, with Uncle, it was mainly you.” 

“You did?” Bilbo stopped and looked at the archer. Blinking he wondered if Thorin felt about him as he felt about Thorin. 

“You were important to all of us. I think, though, you were most important to Thorin. You helped return our people home, but you brought something back to him that he was missing.” Kili smiled and nudged his small friend through the door before he could ask what exactly was missing from Thorin. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thorin watched as the Hobbit stumbled into his room. Leave it to Kili to push his Burglar into the room. Standing up from his chair by the fireplace, he walked over to the shorter man. He was almost afraid to touch him. He quickly motioned for Bilbo to take a seat in one of the vacant chairs by the fireplace. 

Bilbo was amazed how the chair he chose resembled his favorite one back in Bag End. It wasn’t until he sat that he realized that it was indeed the same chair. Looking around he noticed that the pipe that some of the company had given him for his 90th Birthday, already lit and ready to smoke. Questions started to run out his mouth causing Thorin to chuckle throatily. 

_Oh, how I missed that laugh,_ he thought. _I am amazed that it still sends heat to my stomach after all these years apart._

“Mister Baggins, I can only answer one question at a time. The only problem is you’ve asked them all so fast that I could not understand a one of them.” 

Bilbo smiled at Thorin and tried to organize his thoughts. There would be plenty of time for questions as it seemed they would be here for a very long time. 

“Why am I here in the Dwarven Halls?” The question was a simple one, but seemed the most fitting. 

Thorin smiled as he kneeled down next to Bilbo’s chair and smiled. “After all you’ve done for us, why would you even think you hadn’t earned your spot with us?” 

Bilbo’s breath hitched with Thorin this close to him. His hand reached out to touch his beard. Nothing about this man had changed over the years. “I’ve missed you so much. I regretted never being able to tell you so much that I wanted to.” 

“I know I had the same regret.” Thorin paused a moment before looking into the Hobbit’s eyes. “The thing is, my Burglar, whilst we were alive, you stole something from me.” 

Bilbo gulped and had hoped he wouldn’t have to discuss the Arkenstone. Things were going so well so far. “What, pray tell, did I steal from you?” 

Thorin smiled as he leaned in closer, his hand grazing Bilbo’s cheek. “My heart,” he admitted as his lips brushed those of his beloved burglar. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End...or is it?


End file.
